Jashin's Child
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: Hidan is sent by Jashin to smite heathens and Kakuzu earns his money as a monster hunter. What will happen when Kakuzu is sent on a mission to kill Hidan? Will he be able to complete the task? KakuHidan Other pairings hinted. I suck at summaries...
1. Prologue

**Jashin****'****s Child**

Pairing: KakuzuxHidan; others may be mentioned (Like SasoxDei or SasuxNaru)

Warnings for the story: AU; OOC (it's a fan fiction; what do you expect?); lots of violence, blood, fights and gore; character deaths; OCs (only as minor characters)

Warnings for this chapter: blood, violence, character death, gore

Author: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my latest fan fiction, which for the first time will be a KakuzuxHidan and also my first 'published' dive into the Naruto fandom! I hope you like this first installment, which is a prologue, alas short. The chapters will be much longer (usually about 2.500 to 4.000 words) and the story itself will be my longest so far (meaning more than 20 chapters). If there is anything you want to have included in this story, please do tell. When it fits with the plot I have planned so far I'll include it. Now enough with rambling: here is Mister Disclaimer!

Mister Disclaimer: Hello my name is Disclaimer. Mister Disclaimer. And I have the license to tell you that Todesan does not own Naruto. And now enjoy the story.

_[Insert line here]_

Wings spread out behind an angelic creature. Pale features contorted in sick pleasure, dark red blood staining the purest of white. Hollow laughter filled the empty cave, resonating from the rough walls, creating a dangerous atmosphere. Tiny footsteps could be heard as they ran. Ran from the horrors that lay within the darkest of spaces they ever saw. Sharp edges cut open their soft hands, thick hot liquid leaving a path like breadcrumbs.

The flutter of feathers could be heard, claws scratching stone walls caused inhuman screeches to fill the cave's long tunnels. A labyrinth out of which they couldn't escape. A deathly trap set up by a god so cruel the mere smell of his breath bringing death upon those unfortunate enough to breathe it in.

The puppet to that god, an angel so beautiful, a monster so cruel. Never had one lived to tell his tale. My tale. I was the nameless demon sent out to hunt those stupid enough to seek shelter in my cave. Jashin's tool to cause destruction and plant fear in the hearts of worthless heathens.

Slowly, casually, I wandered the tunnels I knew by heart, clawed fingers caressing the stone wall next to me, the soft tune of a song long forgotten by mortals escaping my pink lips. The frenzy of their hearts was leading my way, their anxious breathing loudly registered by my sensitive ears. The smell of their blood, so sweet, vaguely registered in my mind. A little game is what I was playing with them.

Eventually I reached a wide open space, the crystal clear lake in the middle a black endless pool, barely seen in the shine of torches. Their immortal flames lit these caves as long as I remembered, providing a light I didn't need to find my way around my dark home. The only reason they existed is to torture my victims. Not only did the fire licking flesh, burning skin and tissue, evict wonderful screams from bloody mouths, but it also showed them the damage I deal to their broken bodies.

One of them was hiding behind a rock, too small to cover the cowering body, too big for the kid to see me. A happy chuckle escaped my mouth, the anticipation of what is to come showing clearly in it's high pitch. Slowly, oh so slowly, I took step after step. Closer, closer, closer! The child's heart was beating fast and wild. Tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump. Like a galloping horse's hooves hitting the ground continuously.

A small squeak was all that was heard then I got a hold of the little girl. Her fingers clawed at the hand that I pressed to her mouth, preventing her from calling for help. Tears leaked from the wide open eyes, the pupil almost entirely swallowing the iris in fear.

My free hand travelled down the slender body, finding the girl's chest, pressing against the sternum. The bone cracked under the pressure and eventually gave in, giving way for my hand to enter the ribcage. Soft tissue tore, a wonderful scream, muffled by my fingers, tore from full lips. A feeling so good I couldn't describe it coursed through my veins. Joy. Excitement. I loved this. The pain I inflicted upon others. The agony I put them through. The noises I could cause them to make. The sweetest music to ever be heard is that final pained cry of a dying man.

My fingers felt around that tight hole, the flesh and organs pushing against the intruder. The blood cascading down the small body hitting the ground in wet splatters, staining the stone and my clothes. Finally I found what I had been searching for. The heart. That little organ that kept everyone alive. Softly I stroke the tender muscle, a moan falling from my mouth. This felt so indescribably good!

Taking pity on the kid I eventually fully closed my hand around the beating organ, carefully piercing it with my claws. The horn tore through the tissue, destroying what kept the kid living for so long and with a with a thump the corpse fell to the floor.

Now for the other two!

_[insert line here]_

Word count: 696

Heyho whoever decided to read this! I hope you liked that prologue and are interested in reading more *winks*

Next chapter will come as soon as I had the time to write. I'm really busy at the time, this being my last year before university (tons of exams X.X) and prom is coming up as well (on which I will be performing) _

Until then: *leaves some cookies and tea (or coffee for whoever prefers that)*

See ya!

~Todesan


	2. Part 1: Cave Chapter 1: Mission

Jashin's Child

Part 1: Cave

Chapter 1: Mission

Warnings for this chapter: violence; gore; blood; character death

Dedication: This chapter is for my reviewers _911negotiation_, _Thanks for the coffee_, _HeartsNaruto_ and _Itachis-Only_! I love you guys!

Author: Hello, hello! Good day everyone! This is the latest installment of Jashin's Child and as promised it's longer than that short excuse for a prologue :) I'm sorry that it took me so long, but as stated in the author's note of the prologue, I barely have time for writing. And I also read through a chapter like 3 to 5 times before uploading it which also takes some time ^^; I hope you'll like it even though I'm not too happy with what I produced for you XD

*throws disclaimer at you*

Translations:

Kami no ko – Child of god

Ko-sama –Child-sama (you all know what sama means, don't you XD)

_[Insert line here]_

_Kakuzu's POV:_

A blood freezing war cry could be heard resonating throughout the whole wood, followed by the noise of wood splintering and steel clashing against steel. Sharp fangs caught the moonlight, glimmering eerily in the weak light. A furry creature, the body's shape half human half wolf. Beautifully patterned metal plates covered the fore arms, torso and shins.

The werewolf's vicious claws cut the air as the creature tried to inflict deadly wounds upon its adversary. I jumped back not to be hit and in turn attacked with the katana held tightly in my right hand. The long blade barely missed the man wolf.

A silent curse left my lips as one of my enemy's claws cut open my arm, tearing the expensive coat in the process.

With a scowl, hidden by the dark blue cloth that covered the lower half of my face, I performed a high cut, at the same time bringing up my leg to throw a kick at the creature fighting me. While the steel merely cut through air, the foot connected with the body, sending my opponent flying back onto the ground. With a jump I was above him, the katana raised for the final blow.

Before the blade pierced the werewolf's heart, I saw something akin to fear flicker in his inhuman eyes. A brief glimmer of the humanity the creature once held. And then it was over. Blood splattered onto my face and coat. No scream, no tone at all, left the wolf man's mouth. A simple surprised opening of the jaws. Empty eyes stared at the bright blue sky above, not able to watch the fluffy clouds wander across the world.

I got up, glad once again that my coat was black, else I'd have to buy a new one seeing as blood stains were hard to get out of cloth. Staring down at the corpse I pondered the best way to transport it. I had often had werewolves to kill, but this one was exceptionally big, even by a few inches taller than me. And that armor he wore looked expensive as well. I could make good money with it. Sighing I got to work.

I raised my katana and in one swift movement cut off the creature's head. Then I put it in one of the many large sacks I always carried with me for cases like this. After that was done I took off the wolf's armor and put the metal plates in another sack.

Quickly some stones were laid out in a circle around the beheaded corpse and the body set aflame. Burning was always the best way to get rid of a corpse.

I made my way back to the small village which's head hired me to rid them of the pest that had been killing the inhabitants. A bunch of tiny huts thrown together in a random fashion were all it was, the largest of the houses being the one I was about to get my money from.

When I approached the village head's home, I was greeted by two men carrying makeshift spears. They led me into the hut, which basically was one big room with a fire pit in the middle. The floor and walls were made out of light wood, a hole in the roof so the smoke emanating from the fire in the pit could escape.

On what in the villager's opinion was a throne, but in my eyes merely a big comfy chair sat an old man. His muddy brown eyes were surprisingly sharp for his, in the eyes of a human, high age. A huge beard hid the lower half of his wrinkled face, left over's of his last meal hanging in the rough hair.

When he saw me he held out his right hand and I gave him the sack with the werewolf's head, in the process slipping off the diamond encrusted gold ring he wore. Of course he didn't realize that last act, seeing as I was already a skilled thief.

After inspecting the wolf man's head the village's head motioned for his men to bring me the promised money and after counting it and a few farewells I left, leaving the place to not come back until nobody there would remember me. That's how I always did, always have done since I had started hunting monsters seventy years ago.

Why I hunted creatures even though I myself was one? Well, one is their own best friend. I had had to learn that the hard way. And now I used other beings for the only thing they're worth, as means to make money. The only constant in life. The only thing that would never leave or betray me. The only thing that would never hurt me.

The path I followed was deserted. The dry earth crunched under the soles of my black leather boots and the sun mercilessly beat down on my veiled head. It was a hot day and I felt the need to remove my coat, but not wanting to show my disfigured body I stayed stubborn and left it on. That werewolf armor wasn't helping either…

Where I went I didn't know. My home was anywhere and everywhere, the only ones waiting for me the scarce bars that were happy about any paying customer. I needed to find one soon, seeing as the sun would set in a few hours and the night was too dangerous to stay out at, even for a skilled fighter like me.

Eventually I reached a place that looked cheap enough for me to spend my money on. My tired feat carried me to the wooden door and I opened it, efficiently silencing everyone as I stepped into the run down bar.

Curious eyes ogled me, trying to decipher my reasons and strengths, but as I merely walked over to the bar and didn't attack, everyone went back to what they had been doing moments ago. Monster hunters like me weren't uncommon in places like these. We were all greedy bastards after all. And in such bars gaining information on eventual targets was easy as well.

A measly bar keeper walked over to me, grunting a question as to what was what I wished for.

"Some rum please. And a room if one is available." I said, sitting down on a stool.

The skinny man nodded and went to get me the desired drink and some keys.

The drink didn't really taste of anything and surely wasn't strong enough to be called rum, but I didn't expect anything else. And I needed to stay as sober as possible anyways. Who knows what would happen if I ever let my guard down. Especially in a place like this.

Sipping on my drink I eavesdropped on the other guests' conversations. Maybe I would find something that interested me? I was about to give up when something caught my ear.

"… and then he was never seen again. I tell you, that monster is worse than anything else you have ever seen!"

I got up, drink in hand, and walked over to the guy saying those words. His greasy brown hair hung in curly bangs into his dirty face. A grin showed the black stumps that were left of his teeth, the shaggy beard taking the dangerous edge with how ridiculous it looked.

"Hey", I grunted, "What monster are you talking about?"

The man motioned for me to sit by the table he and his friends, companions, whatever were gathered around and, used to all kinds of strange people coming up to him and asking questions, began to tell his tale.

"In a little village, not far from here, there once lived strongly religious people. They sacrificed for their god daily, praying at least three times a day. The temples they built for Jashin-sama, their god, were made out of the finest and most expensive stones, the insides almost entirely covered in gold. Golden diamond encrusted statues of dying men showing their faith in their god.

"But one day a traveler came. At first they tried to sacrifice him like they did with every other unfortunate soul that entered their village, but other than the former visitors he knew how to fight. The villagers were awed by his skills and invited him to stay for some time and he never left again.

"He was a very convincing man you know. He made them give him a house and food. He even became their leader! And as a leader he forbade, Jashinism, their former religion. Of course Jashin-sama wasn't happy about that. He had put his faith into that village and then they backstabbed him by just accepting that new law and not even secretly sacrificing for him.

"In his anger he sent a demon, one of his children, to punish them. They all disappeared and when the next person came to the village the only things they found were a bunch of empty huts and the head of the foreigner turned leader of village on a spear.

"The village was populated again and everything seemed alright, but what they didn't know was that Jashin's child still lived in that area. Once in a while villagers disappeared, killed by that monster they assumed. They sent people to hunt it, but none came back. Only once did a man survive the vicious beast, telling them about its hideout in a cave near the village.

"Nobody knows why, but it never leaves the cave. The survivor told about its vicious claws and eerily red eyes that could turn a lesser man to stone. The monster's laughter is said to burst your eardrums like a banshee's scream and the mere presence frightens you to the bone like an avenger ghost.

"If you're still interested hunter, follow the road to the north for about a day and then, at the beginning of the wood, turn left. You'll find that cursed village there."

I didn't really believe that tale. Gods and their children. What a bunch of crap! But still, if there was a story, there was something that caused the story. And that usually was a monster out of which I could earn good money, so I decided to head to that village first thing tomorrow.

I thanked the man, paid him a drink as a 'thank you' and then went to the room I rented for that night. It was small and didn't smell too good, but I wasn't picky. It was a roof over the head and a cheap one at that.

The next day I awoke to the chirps of the early morning birds and the first gentle rays of the sun peeking out from the horizon. A yawn left my mouth, arms stretching high and joints popping. I put on my headgear, mask and coat and then, shouldering my sacks, left the room. Paying and giving back the key I left the inn and began to follow the road north.

When the sun began to set again I finally reached the forest the man had been talking about. It appeared to be normal and not one bit threatening. Usually I could sense monsters, but there were none. It seemed like the story had been just that. A story. But I needed a place to stay the night anyways so I turned left and followed the small path that lead to a small village, not that much different to the last one I stayed at.

As soon as I passed the first few huts a woman walked up to me, a sad smile spread across her face.

"Are you a monster hunter?" she asked and as I nodded she exhaled, partly sad, partly glad, "Oh then you must be here for kami no ko! I'll bring you to old Hayabuza, the village's head. He'll tell you everything there is to know."

So there was a monster after all. And it seemed like the inhabitants of this place were quite desperate to be rid of it, which meant there was a lot of money to earn. Nodding I followed her as she led me to the, only by a bit, tallest hut and found myself in a cozy little room, a fire happily dancing in a fireplace on the right side, an old man sitting in a chair on the right, the table in front of him filled with food.

The man's feathery white hair swayed as he greeted me with a friendly nod, grey eyes glinting with hidden mischief. A smile curved his thin chapped lips upwards and he motioned for me to sit on the chair opposite to his.

"Good evening hunter. You are a hunter aren't you? You must be otherwise Mei wouldn't have brought you here."

I commented with a nod, eyes fixed onto his wrinkly face, not once breaking eye contact, but Hayabuza didn't seem affected by my cold stare. Like he was used to a monster's eyes staring right into his soul. At least that's what I was told that my gaze was like.

"Good good! Then I will tell you everything I know about ko-sama who has been killing my people. I don't know what it looks like, for I have never seen it. But because of what I've heard it seems to have blood red eyes and claws that can scratch stone. And it is said to always hum that strange song…"

He showed me by humming it himself. It was an eerie song, dark and foreboding, but at the same time happy; a mad kind of happy. I wondered what it would sound like coming from the monster's lips. More threatening? Probably.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes you. Nor do I care about its body. I just want it gone. Kill it, make it stop killing, whatever. I don't care. I want my people safe and that is all that's important. If you need any further information, Raiden, the only one who has ever seen the plague and survived it lives in the second hut to the right. As for accommodation, there is a room free in my home. Mei will show you after dinner. If you finish the mission and rid us of kami no ko you'll receive 30 000 000* yen. Will you take my offer?"

I immediately agreed, taking the offered hand. The smile on the old man's face stretched even wider and he called for Mei to bring me a plate so I could have some of his food as well. Seeing as all I had eaten that day was dried meat and a few pieces of bread, I gladly accepted, unaware that this mission would change my entire life.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.460

*30 000 000 yen are 349 170 U.S. dollars :)

I hope you liked this chapter! *hands out crisps and cokes (or something else if you don't like that)*

See you in the next installment of this story (which will take some time again, because my A levels are still not over… :()

~Todesan


	3. Chapter 2: Ko sama

Jashin's Child

Chapter 2: Ko-sama

Warnings for this chapter: gore

Dedication: I once again dedicate this to my reviewers **HeartsNaruto**, **Itachis-Only**, **New account sign up taken name **(aka **Thanks for the coffee** ;]) and **Kura-Of-the-Akasuki**. I also dedicate this to **911negotiation** who only reviewed the prologue and those who put this on their favourites and/or alerts. You all make me so happy :)

A/N: Hello people who happen to read this story :) Welcome to the latest chapter, which you will, I hope, have fun reading even though it's pretty much a filler, the only plot being the (long?) awaited meeting of Kuzu and Hidan ^^;

And now: Disclaimer I choose you! *throws poke ball and disclaimer jumps out*

_[Insert line here]_

_Kakuzu's POV:_

Kami no ko. The child of the god Jashin. The nightmare and hope of the people living in the village of Yugakure. During the time I had already been there I'd found out a lot about that monster. And at the same time nothing at all.

The inhabitants were afraid of what would happen when the monster plaguing them died. Would Jashin smite them all? Send another, stronger, child of his? They respected, and some even adored, kami no ko. They said only those who go against the god's will were killed by it and that I had no right to think about even so much as harming it.

And then there were those who shared my and Hayabuza's opinion. Kami no ko was just another monster that senselessly killed people and deserved to die. Such a thing like Jashin didn't exist. Gods didn't exist. It was simply illogical that one being should be powerful enough to use humans as pawns for their childish games.

Furthermore I took a good look at the entrance of the cave the monster was said to live in. Ordinary. It was nothing special, no traps, no warnings, nothing. Not even an eerie feeling of dread. No monster had ever been near it. And if one had, that must have been more than 100 years ago.

My fingers touched the rough surface of the cave's walls, softly gliding over it, feeling the texture. A sudden shiver took over my body. Something was here! A dark presence once touched the same stone I did then, only that it had been a long, long time ago. A smile tugged at my lips. So there really was something to gain money from. A monster.

Sighing I went back into the village to meet with Raiden, the only one who had ever lived through an encounter with kami no ko. When I reached the place we decided to meet on he was already there, his slim figure and the goofy grin on his face betraying the fact that he was one of the strongest warriors of the village.

The ginger waved as he saw me approaching him, green eyes twinkling mischievously. His long legs carried him in my direction, the long black coat he wore swaying behind him. His lips curved farther up when he eventually stood in front of me, a slender hand reaching out in greeting. His hand shake was firm and strong, like a fighter's, and nowhere near as soft as I'd expected.

"So you're the hunter people have been talking about? I'm Raiden and I hope that my scarce information on ko-sama is enough for you to stop him from killing the people in this village, my friends and family."

I nodded and indicated for him to follow me so we could talk privately. We went to my room in the village leader's house, seeing as it was the safest place to share important information. I sat down on my bed, while Raiden took the only chair. I offered him something to drink, a glass of water or a cup of tea, but he politely declined. Getting himself comfortable, he began to tell his tale.

"Well… it was about two years ago, but I still remember it as if it had been yesterday. It was a windy day and the lightings were the only thing to bring some light in the darkness. A few other warriors and I wanted to finally take down Ko-sama, so we went into the cave. It was dark and quiet… eerily so. After wandering through the tunnels for what felt like hours we reached a bigger cave. It was lighted by torches and in the middle was a lake, a black endless pit of hopelessness.

"Suddenly we heard laughter and something scratching on the stone walls. A soft and at the same time scary melody was begun to be hummed. A dark and strong presence neared, drawing closer and closer to us. Something too strong for simple warriors to take on, the power surrounding us making it hard to breathe, the electricity prickling on our skin. We ran. As fast as we could. It didn't take long for it to get to the slowest of out group. I heard the screams of my companions, the dark song continuously falling from our predator's lips, resonating throughout the long corridors.

"Finally I reached the exit! I jumped out and fell. I heard something behind me. Slowly I turned around and there it was. Kami no ko. It stood directly in front of me, just inside the cave, red eyes glowing in the dark. And then, without a warning, a lightning struck a nearby tree and for a moment I could see it. And it was beautiful. Clad in a black robe stood an angel, white wings spread out behind it and silver hair falling into its pale marble face. Blood stained its form, black claws curving from its fingertips. And around its neck was the sign of Jashin-sama himself.

"I know that leader-sama said you could kill it, but I don't think that would be clever… it's the child of a god and one shouldn't draw a god's anger upon themselves. Just… talk to it and ask what we should do… I would have done it if I had had the time, but when I opened my mouth to say something it disappeared into the cave again."

Nodding I got up and walked him out of my room. After a brief good bye I went back and packed everything for the mission. I planned on going to hunt that monster the next day so I didn't decline Mei's offer to prepare a meal for me. And it was for free as well! Everyone who knew me, was aware that I'd never pass an opportunity for food that didn't cost anything. Especially if it was as good as the young woman's.

Leading me into the dining room and motioning for me to sit she put a pot onto the big oak table that proudly stood in one corner, nearly taking all the space there was. I fit myself between the wall and aforementioned massive object to make myself comfortable on the cushioned bench. Delicious smells filled the room when Mei opened the small pot and put some of the rice and vegetables onto my plate.

Thanking her I took my chopsticks and dug in. Her culinary creations, though simple, tasted wonderful. She didn't have much to work with, seeing as the village was poor, but the village head's daughter sure had talent. The spicy sauce melted on my tongue, its rich flavors having me hooked. That was so much better than that stuff they called food in the bars I usually stayed in.

"Don't kill it…" I suddenly heard the woman's soft voice, "It may be a murderer, but it's a god's child. Humans shouldn't play with fires they can't control."

I stared, letting my eyes do the talking. I wasn't a killer. I only took lives when there was no other way of getting rid of a target. It was messy and more often than not I had to buy a new set of clothes afterwards. And disposing of the bodies wasn't my favorite pastime either.

With a nod and a sad smile she accepted my silent not-really-agreement. Her slender fingers kept moving around each other and was I imagining things or was there really a slight tinge of red on her cheeks? No that must have been a trick of the light or something. No woman would ever blush for a man like me. A monster, deformed by time and cruelty.

After I finished the meal I bid her goodnight and went to bed. Long I lay awake, thinking about the events of the day and what would come as soon as the sun rose again. 'A white angel' Raiden had said. Beautiful and dangerous. Like a mentis, making itself appear a harmless flower or a leaf, but a ruthless killer was hiding underneath that façade. The moon shone through the only window in the room as it slowly crept across the starry sky, the gentle light reminding me again of that description. Silver hair…

The next day the happy chirping of birds woke me, a yawn breaking free from my throat as I stretched, joints popping, and got out of bed. As everything was already packed I just took my bag, filled with food and small weapons, put on my coat and attached my katana to my hip. Straightening my shoulders I left the room and was on my way to the cave.

Like a mouth the entrance gaped, the place mostly shrouded in darkness due to the tall trees surrounding it. Not hesitating even once I stepped in, leaving the wood behind, the shadows immediately surrounding me like wolves their prey. Sighing I enflamed the torch I had kept in my sack.

The air was humid, laying heavily on my shoulders, wetting my clothes, as to be expected in a cave in the woods. Long tunnels stretched before me, a labyrinth with no end. I let my senses guide me, the inhuman presence tickling my sharp senses. Like a light the moths that power drew me in.

Eventually I reached a dead end. Slowly I approached what lay there, the massive shadow eerily rigid. The stench of death was prominent, definitely coming from that shadow. Slowly I moved closer, and when the flames' light fell upon what lay before me my eyes widened a bit.

Red and tangled lay bodies, stacked like wood, a huge heap of broken limbs. Empty eyes stared sightlessly, chunks of flesh and cracked bones sticking to one another, making it impossible to decipher whom they belonged to. Or how many there were. Torn tissue and broken ribcages, evidence of torture.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on the energy circulating through the long tunnels. The pulsing heart of it all was not far from my location. A tingling sensation cursed through my veins and warmth spread through my body. I turned around, leaving the heap of corpses behind, and followed that energy again, the steady pulsating guiding my way.

It started silently, but I heard it nevertheless. A soft tune travelled through the cave's tunnels, the eerily beautiful sounds strangely touching my heart. It was a song I hadn't heard in centuries, the memory of it vague and faded, but what was still sharp in my mind was the singer. A young boy, about thirteen years old. It had been during the times of the Great War that shattered civilizations and destroyed whole nations about four hundred years ago. The small form had sat huddled on a battle field, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks and the soft tune leaving his mouth. A prayer to the gods. Specifically Jashin, the god of destruction and death…

After what felt like hours of walking and following the song, I finally reached a big open cave. The lake Raiden had described was in the middle, a dark endless pool, as if it could swallow your soul. Torches lined the walls to contribute scarce lighting. A heap of animal skins marked the sleeping place of the one living in this huge system of tunnels and caves, but other than that there was no sign that this place was populated.

Suddenly there was a shift in the energy flow, the torches' light flickering slightly. A sound was caused behind me and quickly drawing my katana I turned around to dodge the attack that was directed at me. A long metal staff connected with the razor sharp steel of my blade and my eyes met magenta hues. A pale face, perfect like that of a porcelain doll, and silver hair framing it immediately caught my attention. There was something in those orbs that stunned me. A kind of sadness, maybe loneliness.

My attacker jumped back again and now I could see the white feathered wings that spread behind the slender body, a black robe adorning the beautiful form. The staff, which turned out to be a three bladed scythe, was once again swung forward and I sidestepped to avoid the deadly weapon.

I performed a low cut, which he dodged with the staff and then retaliated swinging his scythe at me, aggressively and repeatedly attacking as I avoided or dodged his every attack. He knew how to wield his weapon, I had to give him that, but I as a master of the sword could immediately see that he wasn't used to it and hadn't had enough practice to have a chance against me.

Having watched him enough to see the weaknesses in his defense I quickly spun around to bring the hilt of my katana down on his neck, a kick to his solar plexus following immediately afterwards. His body crumbled to the floor, laying prone before me. He was in a bad position, someone who was out to kill him standing above him, a razor sharp sword in their hand, but nevertheless a confident smirked was etched to those pale features.

"You cannot kill me! I'm immortal!" he screamed, his words rich with pride and self-assuredness, the high pitched voice strangely beautiful to my ears.

He seemed to glow, and I had to admit that that cocking up of the corners of his lips fitted him. Too bad that I had to wipe that smirk off his face… Showing him my katana I began to talk.

"This is one of the four god swords." I explained, "Legends say that it was made by the great gods themselves because they were jealous of the immortals, which, although sharing most of their strengths, didn't have to forego the human pleasures. I do not think that that legend is the truth, but what I do know is that it can kill an immortal."

The confident expression vanished and left was a defeated man, the fear of death showing in those beautiful, now wide open, eyes of his. I had the taste of victory on my tongue, the feeling of the money I would receive for that head already on my hands. Raising the katana I prepared for the kill.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.379

I hope you liked this and that I didn't disappoint you… and I also hope that lame cliffhanger doesn't irk you XD (lame because we all know that Hidan will survive. He's a protagonist and has protagonist immortality after all.)

Anyways! Here's your treats *hands over pastries and orange juice (or another juice of your choosing)* and I hope you won't kill me for those long waits ^^;

See you!

~Todesan


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

Jashin's Child

Chapter 3: Feelings

Warnings for this chapter: child abuse

Dedication: This is for my most faithful reviewers **HeartsNaruto**, **Itachis-Only** and **New account sign up taken name**. Not only did you review to every chapter up until now, but you also inspired me to write this chapter faster than I thought I would ô.o

A/N: Hayho! Heh so the cliffie at the end of the previous chapter was better than I thought… the guess I got was wrong XD This chapter is once again filler, I hope you don't mind, but the next one will have a lot of plot, promise (has already planned everything till chapter 13… Not even halfway done O.O)

*Wild disclaimer appeared*

_[Insert line here]_

_Kakuzu's POV:_

The cold steel glinted golden in the torches' light, my breathing labored and the muscles of my arms tensed. It would have been easy. So easy. Just bring down the blade and pierce the heart or slice the throat, paint the pale skin crimson. But why wouldn't my hands budge? Why was my body frozen, unable to move? Was it that look? That fear in those magenta eyes that drew me in every time they met my gaze?

My breath caught in my throat, a steel glove tightly gripping my heart, freezing my core. Memories raced through my head, fast and random, crippling my will. Things I had buried deep down suddenly resurfaced, paralyzing me. Why? Why at that exact moment? Why with him? Never before had I hesitated before plunging my katana's blade into a heart, creating a massacre with my sacred weapon. Never before shown reluctance in setting an end to my opponent's pathetic lives.

A tremble travelled through my body, as if I was too cold despite the warmth the torches' flames brought, a fearful sensation chilling me to my bones. Without further thought I turned and ran, leaving the porcelain angel sprawled on the ground, confused.

I didn't have any problems finding my way out of the cave. Being used to labyrinths like that I had carefully stored the memory of the way out in my brain and it didn't take long until I finally breathed fresh air again, my lungs greedily taking in the oxygen, feeling as if I would have suffocated had I stayed any longer in that cave. The sun stood high, the gentle rays barely managing to break through the dense tangle of branches. A few birds sang their songs, their chirping happy as though nothing had happened, creating a false atmosphere of safety.

Shakily I made my way back to the village, leaving behind one of my biggest failures. When I eventually reached Hayabuza's house, my feet immediately led me to the room that was assigned to me, needing a quiet place to think. As soon as I was inside that little sanctuary I quickly closed the door and let myself fall onto the bed, burying my face in the cushion.

A sigh escaped my lips, my eyes closing in a vain attempt to relax. The thoughts still kept me captured, the long repressed memories attacking me like starved hyenas a piece of flesh. The walls seemed to come at me, making it hard to breathe. Nausea settled in the pit of my stomach and my balled fist painfully connected with the bedpost, the wood cracking under the force, splinters embedding themselves in my knuckles. Breathing hard, restlessly, I got up and left my room as quickly as I came, not being able to bear being inside any longer.

Yuu's paths were small and empty. Barely anyone was out, most having lunch with their family or being shopping at the market. Striding through the village, passing houses and some pedestrians I eventually reached the market place. It was like any other villages', a big square, stands randomly scattered across. Salesmen and saleswomen praised their goods, trying to bring their products to men. A particularly loud one caught my attention. The fat man's greasy black strands of hair falling about his fleshy face and beady pig eyes pleading for attention. His high pitched voice carried across the market, almost hurting in the ears.

But it wasn't his appearance that made me look, not even the man himself. It was the redheaded figure looking at the fish he sold. The aura of a monster clung to him and a powerful one at that. Without a second thought I approached the stand and stood next to the object of my attention. The shorter figure raised their head, mahogany eyes meeting my green ones. And suddenly I lost control, the memories fully taking over.

_[Flashback]_

_A small boy sat crouched on the ground, the wall behind giving much needed comfort as the tall figure above him smiled evilly. Fist met flesh and a pained wail could be heard, tears silently staining the floor, blotches of blood splattering the brown dirt wall._

"_Bastard!" "Monster!" "Die abnormality!"_

_Stones were thrown and insults spilled from snarling lips. The mob chased him, loved to torture him. His parents, the only sanctuary he ever had, left long ago and now he was alone in a village of enemies._

_They hated him, indulged in his pain and desperate pleas. His cries for help went unnoticed and those who heard ignored. He didn't understand why. He didn't know how such a simple thing as the color of his eyes could make them loathe him. That question repeated in his head over and over, only to be answered decades later._

_Why? Why? Why?_

_[End of flashback]_

A hand on my shoulder brought me back, the silent brown eyes questioning as they stared up at me. The face was expressionless, but the mahogany orbs spoke of worry. 'Are you alright?' Was I alright? Looking down I realized my hand trembling. What was wrong with me? Usually emotions never managed to take over! Was this the punishment of an angry god? His fury at my trying to kill his child?

Taking a deep breath I nodded and, giving him a look that told him I wouldn't mind his following, turned to go back to Hayabuza's house. Walking through the narrow alleys I realized quiet steps behind me and changed my destination, not wanting the other to know where I lived at the moment. Now heading for the forest I slowed my pace and it didn't take long for the redhead from the marked to catch up with me.

Eventually we reached the forest and I stopped. Turning to the person now standing next to me, my eyes once again met his.

"Is there anything you need my assistance with?"

His voice was stoic and monotone, but pleasant to listen to. Calming and quiet. Somehow I knew I could trust him. That no matter what I told him, he wouldn't sell me out or use my words against me. Nodding I told him my dilemma.

"There's this monster. I have the mission to rid the world of its deadly claws, but when it lay before me, wounded and weak, I couldn't kill it. That never happened before. I'm a monster hunter; I don't hesitate in taking a monster's life!"

The redhead nodded, knowingly.

"I understand. The same thing actually happened to me as well, only that that has been a few years ago. A banshee, a winged beast whose scream can cause internal bleeding, was what I was assigned to kill, but when my eyes met those blue eyes and saw the creature's innocence… That monster is my lover now."

And then he smiled. It looked strange, seeing as his eyes still were void of emotion, but he seemed to radiate some kind of content happiness. A rush of jealousy gripped my heart and I wanted to have that kind of happiness as well. Someone to talk about with that fond smile on my face. But as soon as the thought was formed I crushed it again.

As a hunter I didn't have a home, travelling through the lands, never resting, ignoring my needs. I hunted the most dangerous beings that existed, always in danger of being killed. I didn't need anyone I had to protect. Or someone that could betray me and cause my death. Being alone was always better. Neither humans nor monsters could be trusted. But especially not humans. They didn't admit their egoistical ways and feigned compassion. Pretended friendship and when you trusted them they ripped you apart.

Suddenly I realized with what species I was talking. To whom I confessed my current weakness. My eyes widening I backed away. He didn't react, just looked at me, his eyes understanding and accepting. And even when I turned and walked away, he didn't follow. Didn't say a word.

My feet brought me back to my room in the village head's house. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. Now that those unpleasant memories left, the picture of a certain monster could roam freely behind my closed eyes. That porcelain skin came to mind, the lean but strong body. And those beautiful magenta eyes. Like the setting sun's rays reflecting in a sea of blood.

I wondered what it would feel like to touch him. Really touch, and not fight him. Would he be cold to the touch? The skin as freezing as it looked? Or would he be warm?

A growl escaped my throat. I couldn't think that. Any kinds of feeling directed at another being but myself were weak. I had to be the only one in my life. Everything had to stay the way it was. And I had to forget that beautiful angel. Or demon. Or whatever he was. I HAD to. I couldn't have anything other than money and survival on my mind. Else I'd die.

And the only way to completely rid myself of that plague would be by killing him. Only when I'd seen that broken and lifeless body, the enticing eyes dull and empty, only then would I be free. Straightening I stood up, a look of determination set onto my face. I would kill him.

Grabbing my sack of weapons and food, which I'd left in the room before going to the market, I left the house and was on my way to the cave. It didn't take me long to reach my destination, but nevertheless the sun was already setting when I came to stand in front of that damned labyrinth of tunnels. I didn't even look around for any potential enemies before entering the darkness, having already lit the torch on while walking through the forest, and heading for the cave in which ko-sama seemed to live.

It was silent, no singing. The cave's occupant's energy wasn't bright and strong either. The only thing I could feel was a dull pulsing, just barely registered. The fight with me seemed to have weakened him…

As I reached the cave I had been looking for the sight of a white winged figure sitting at the edge of the lake caught my eyes. Quietly, as not to disturb him and ready myself for an attack I hid behind a boulder.

A pale hand touched the water's surface, thoughtfully drawing circles, the liquid rippling at the movement. The creature's other arm was slung around the torso as if it hurt, which it probably did after my kick. I could hear him quietly humming that prayer again and wondered what it meant. Was it just a song to show Jashin that you placed your faith in him, entrusted your life in his hands, or was it more? I didn't know. And I shouldn't care.

That slender body drew in my gaze, the strange want to touch taking over again. Just once. I wanted to feel that flawless skin only one time and then I could gladly kill him. Taking a deep breath I squashed that longing again. I couldn't let myself give in to my feelings. I had to eliminate my body's needs.

Cautiously I left my hiding place and crept closer. Slowly I neared the figure that sat huddled on the ground, holding my breath as to not attract attention. Suddenly drawn in by the slender curve of his back I stopped, wanting to watch that perfect creature for just a while longer. A few seconds would suffice. The steady breathing, the slight movements of his arm, it was so enticing I couldn't bring myself to take that last step.

Eventually I forced myself to move, brought one foot forward, the katana held tightly in my hands. And then I made a mistake. The sole of my boot connected with a piece of rubble, producing a cracking sound. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds and then everything happened fast.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.012 (Short I know, but faster than any other chapter. Next one will be longer again, I promise ^^)

Nothing much happened in this chapter, but hey, it contained hints of SasoDei :D (It's pretty obvious that the redhead was Sasori, ne? And who other than Deidara could be his blue eyes lover? XD) Oh and don't worry, that's not all you'll read of those two. They'll reappear ^^ So now enough spoilers!

*hands over self made chocolate chip cakes and fresh milk (or something else if you don't like this)*

See you!

~Todesan


	5. Chapter 4: Hunter

Jashin's Child

Chapter 4: Hunter

Warnings for this chapter: None. Not even one.

Dedication: This is once again for my wonderful reviewers **HeartsNaruto**, **Itachis-Only**, **New account sign up taken name **and **jisko2ijsko**. Thank you for your support :)

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me Todesan and I bring you, my dear readers, another cliffhanger! Yes Tode did it again! But don't worry, it's not as 'spectacular' as the previous cliffies were ^^; Anyways: I hope you'll like this chapter and that **New account sign up taken name **won't beat me with those baby bunnies because of the wait… D:

Oh and sorry for the crappy fight scene I really fail at those :(

Disclaimer: Does Masashi Kishimoto look like a hamburger? No. Do I look like a hamburger? No. But we're still not the same person, if that makes any sense…

_[Insert line here]_

_Hidan's POV:_

I lay on a pile of skins, my sleeping place, and fiddled with the blades of my weapon, a three bladed blood red scythe. The crimson colored steel was sharp and once in a while my pale skin would catch on the sharp edges and a small red cut would appear, blood slowly welting in the wound, but I barely registered the pain, my head far away. The man that had attacked me earlier that day was occupying my thoughts.

Those green eyes surrounded by a red sclera wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried to think of other, better, things. No imaginary slaughter of heathens could repress the memory, the feeling they awoke in me. Curiosity. Something I hadn't felt in ages.

Living in this cave for more than three hundred years kind of dulled the will to discover new things. The long tunnels and pitch black lake would never change, my limited space of living my prison. The loneliness sometimes became unbearable and I was sure, piece by piece, I was losing my mind, lost my mind. And he, that hunter, probably did as well…

Why he didn't kill me? It was a mystery to me. Had I been in his position I wouldn't have hesitated, wouldn't have stopped, I was sure of that. No feeling, no fear, was strong enough to lessen my thirst for unworthy blood. My longing for screams and death would never quell, the draw murder had on my black soul too strong to resist, the fascination with the human body. And one day I would find out why they could die.

I had always wondered, what caused muscles and organs, a body, to cease functioning. Why did human lives end while mine didn't? Not that I wanted to die, having to fulfill this quest for my lord and father Jashin I couldn't leave this world before my time, the failure would weight too much for me to bear.

I got up from my huddled position on my sleeping place to walk over to the lake and sit down next to it. I looked at the water's surface, hoping to finally see myself, but the only thing that greeted my gaze was darkness. Once I had tried to look upon my reflection in my scythe, but the steel had been too dull to show anything. Wondering what I looked like, those green seas once again came to mind.

The lake once again caught my attention, the day I first lay eyes upon it played out clearly before my inner eye. The wonder I had felt, the clumsiness as I tried to use my then small limbs. A child, barely four years old, I had been, only having seen my room in Jashin-sama's realm before that moment. The endless pool had been so alluring I just had had to touch it.

Just like back then I reached out with one hand, the tip of my forefinger gently making contact with the water's surface, causing ripples to form. Watching the small waves, I remembered what had happened then. How my whole hand had surmised in that strange new liquid, the cold licking at the flesh, not unpleasant, but calming. Later I had found out that the lake could be used to get rid of the grime and dirt that was on my skin at the end of each day.

Slowly starting to circle my hand, I watched the disturbances I caused on the water's surface, it reminding me of life and death again. At the beginning the ripples were big and strong, that strength being caused by the one who touched the surface. On their way they would become smaller and flatter, lose energy, until they vanished. Died. Disappeared to be forgotten and never be remembered again.

A song began to quietly spew from my lips, the ancient words spilling forth without me really having to think. The words told of Jashin-sama's lost love, my mother, who left the worlds we know not long before her youngest son's first birthday. My birthday.

It was proof to Jashin-sama's eternal pain and his devotion to the woman none had ever seen or heard about again after her disappearance.

Suddenly a quiet _crack_ brought me from my musings and I went rigid. Something was behind me, a powerful being. Slowly, alert for any attack sent my way, I turned around. And there he was. The green eyed sword wielder who had tried to kill me.

My heartbeat sped up, the breath catching in my throat. A strange sensation, like hundreds of little bugs, settled in my stomach, a shiver running down my back. What was this feeling? Fear? That couldn't be it. Although that beautiful katana he had could kill me, end my eternal life, I knew he wouldn't draw my last breath.

My limbs acted on their own as I got up, my legs taking step by step, bringing me closer to the mysterious man who had invaded my home. Our gazes were locked, impossible to look at anything else. That poisonous green sucked me in, captivated me. I knew I couldn't hurt him. The answer to the why, though, would not come. It was a feeling, like his death would cause a catastrophe. And being a god's child I should trust my feelings, especially those of dread.

Finally standing directly in front of him, the sudden wish to touch arose. To remove that dark blue mask he wore and uncover the lower half of his face. I wanted to know what he looked like. Really looked like. That he was hiding, the mystery his being seemed to be surrounded by, I wanted to clear the fog, see the truth. And for the first time in many years I felt curiosity.

"Who are you?"

The words left my mouth before I could control them and for a moment I was afraid that he would attack me. The slight narrowing of his eyes had me on the edge for a split second, but then he relaxed again. For a while he seemed to ponder the significance of my question, if it was safe to tell me his identity, before he answered.

"Kakuzu."

A smirk curved my lips and a bubbly feeling of happiness settled in my stomach. He told me his name! It was the first time someone told me their name on their own free will actually. My parents' and siblings' I already knew and victims usually didn't tell their torturer their name unless forced to. At least I wouldn't.

"I'm Hidan, Jashin-sama's youngest child."

Speaking those words I nearly boasted of pride. Not everyone was the great lord's kid. His wife only gave birth to eight of his offspring, out of which five already died, all killed by holy weapons. Why he still sent us out I didn't know, but it most likely was the decreasing number of followers who brought the blood sacrifices he needed to not fade into nothingness.

A loud crack echoing throughout the cave brought me from my musings and my gaze flew to the noise's origin. A tall man, face as pale as his hair, stood at the entrance to one of the many tunnels leading from the cave I lived in, his visage expressionless. Two red dots were tattooed onto his forehead, just above the eyebrows, and his bangs were held in two lose pony tails that hung on the sides of his face. His green eyes spoke of determination, the red lines tattooed underneath them giving him a grim appearance.

A light pink scarf was wrapped around his neck, a small red note sewn into the right corner of one end. His torso was clad in a sleeveless black shirt, the bottom part hidden by rose colored, form fitting, hardened leather, on his right upper arm a red band. Lose purple pants hugged his legs, pink plates protecting his shins and forearms and black shoes his feet. Wrapped around his waist was a magenta colored rope, which was tied in a ribbon on his lower back and clutched in his hands was an ivory colored whip, its end adorned by bone colored thorns.

"A royal hunter…" Kakuzu hissed, his eyes narrowed in displeasure and something akin to hate.

"A what?" I asked, but wasn't awarded with an answer as the black clad man already charged, quickly drawn katana held tightly with both hands.

Bringing the whip's hardened rope up the stranger avoided being cut in half and retailed by performing a low sweeping motion. The darker of the two jumped back, raising his dangerous blade again. He stood motionless, waiting for his white haired opponent to attack, but the latter seemed to be doing the same thing. They circled around each other like sharks, studying each other's movements, trying to find a weakness.

"I'm not here for you, but for that monster over there." The royal hunter said, with his hand indicating in my direction, "So why don't you just let me through?"

My eyes widened. Would Kakuzu let him have me? Attack a defenseless man? And then either kill me, if he had the legendary whip, which I doubted, but one couldn't be too sure, or cut me into tiny pieces and bring me wherever he came from.

Some time ago, about a hundred years, some humans had attempted to capture me and then experiment on my body in order to find the secret to immortality. But I had killed them all, none having been experienced fighters. At least not experienced enough to take me down. But this guy, I could see it in the way he acted, the way he moved, that he could easily overpower me. He was, at least, at a match for Kakuzu, who had had me lying in the dirt within a few minutes.

The dark clothed man surprised me by shaking his head.

"Humans should not play with fires they can't control." he said, his expression not visible as his back was turned to me while he spoke those words.

The royal hunter's eyes narrowed, his mouth a firm line. It was almost as if he regretted having to kill someone that wasn't on his hit list. Didn't like senselessly taking lives, but had no other option.

The white haired man's hand twitched, tongue flicking across his lips, and seconds later he attacked, the whip flying through the air and Kakuzu had to jump back to avoid the attack. When his feet touched the ground he immediately jumped forwards again, attempting to hit his opponent with a low cut and when the attack was avoided the dark clothed rammed his elbows into the other's stomach. The leather he wore prevented the worst of the damage, but still it seemed to hurt, his expression one of pain.

Using his adversary's distraction and surprise Kakuzu once again charged at him with his katana. The white haired man could jump back just in time, the steel blade cutting across his cheek and leaving a red, bleeding cut.

Hissing the white haired once again swung his weapon, the black clothed barely avoiding the attack by letting himself fall to the floor. Kakuzu rolled to the side as the whip whirled through the air again, hitting the floor where he had been moments ago. With a swift kick he got up, taking his opponents feet from beneath him.

Having seen enough, knowing that their strength was equaled, I hurried over to my own weapon, grabbing the blood red scythe and charging at the royal hunter. As he concentrated on Kakuzu and only saw me last minute the curved blades just barely missed.

The white haired jumped back, out of range from both his opponents and, with a snarl, disappeared.

Kakuzu and my eyes met and once again I seemed to drown in the poisonous green, the depth sucking me in. Strange and unknown emotions filled my soul, breath once again catching in my throat. What was it that always made my heart speed up whenever I looked at him, met that intense gaze with mine?

With a loud clatter the scythe fell to the floor, barely registered by my ears, my arm lifting on its own accord. My fingers reached out, wanting to touch, to pull off that annoying mask and reveal the face of the one who caused the inner turmoil I felt. But before it could even come close to its destination a huge explosion shook the cave.

The ground shook, rubble falling from the ceiling and I raised my arms to protect my head. A loud rumbling could be heard coming from the direction of the cave's entrance, heavy rocks falling, causing loud noises, like thunder resonating throughout my home during stormy summer nights. The roaring of an angry beast unleashed, a bear moments before his attack. And then all was quiet.

Quietly, curiously, I began walking where the turmoil had come from, vaguely feeling Kakuzu following, as I strolled down the long tunnels, knowing exactly where to turn. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach as if I'd swallowed a whole bucket of lead. Somehow I knew what had happened, knew what the royal hunter had attempted, and managed, to cause by the explosion.

I shook slightly, my brain not wanting to wrap around the almost unavoidable truth, and my breathing came fast, hot irregular puffs of air. But when I reached there was no denying anymore…

…piles and piles of heavy stones blocking the way outside…

…my prison became real.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.271

I know it's shorter than I promised… but I had that huge paragraph of notes about what will happen in it and then… it turned out most of it was descriptions of feelings *facepalm* And those fight scenes I plan then 'perfectly'… [the only thing standing in my notes is _fight_ and nothing else…]

Anyways: I hope you liked this chapter and are not too angry at my huge authors notes *talkative person*. Next chapter will either be shorter or about the same length (except if I have an idea which will make it longer).

See you next time! *hands over pieces of the chocolate cake I just made yesterday and your favorite kind of soft drink* (yes I like baking cake :P)

~Todasan


	6. Chapter 5: Tunnels

Jashin's Child

Chapter 5: Tunnels

Warnings for this chapter: long dark tunnels… (not the ones you're thinking about you perverts XD), OOC-ness and swearing

Dedication: This chapter is for** HeartsNaruto**,who is the fastest reviewer I've ever seen in my entire life, **jisko2ijsko**,who reviewed indirectly, **Itachis-Only** and **New account sign up taken name**, who didn't hit me with baby bunnies… and promised not to hit me with baby Jesus (who would watch us masturbate then O.o).

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you had a very merry Christmas and wonderful New Year's Eve 'cause I sure as hell did :) I would explain my long absence and apologize, if I hadn't told you already that I'm really stressed and have a lot of school stuff to do :P And I have to finally finish writing my thiefshipping fic…

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht… *schüttelt Kopf* Gehört mir wirklich nicht. (Doesn't belong to me… *shakes head* Really doesn't belong to me.)

_[Insert line here]_

_Hidan's POV:_

Kakuzu had been sitting in that lonely corner for some time now, head in hands and an aura of thoughtfulness surrounding him. He'd told me to stay out of his way and leave him to ponder possible options of escape, and not wanting to be stuck in this cave without having even the option of leaving, I did as I was told. Not that I was happy about it. I hated being ordered around. I was a god's son after all. The only one I had to listen to was my father.

Straightening my shoulders and pursing my lips I walked over to where the silent male sat, letting myself fall to the ground next to him. For a while we stayed like that, each of us in our own thoughts. I wondered what was going on in that mind of his. Was he planning on disposing of me? Contemplating the chances of survival when we stayed together? Was I even in his thoughts?

Now that brought me to question myself. Did I _want_ him to think about me? And if so, why? Not wanting to know the answer to that I decided to speak up and break the silence that lay heavily upon us. Or more likely just me, seeing as he was a pretty quiet person and, other than me, didn't seem to mind the lack of sounds.

"What is the world outside like?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer to that.

I had only a few times glimpsed at what lay beyond the cave I lived in, but never had I set so much as a foot outside. I was a prisoner of this place. A prisoner of myself…

One of his eyebrows raised and he stared at me as if I was some kind of idiot. Didn't he understand my question or what? Was it so unusual that I hadn't seen anything of this world apart from this cave?

"Well… it's green… mostly… after all there's trees and such. And the sky is blue. Many humans run around. And monsters as well. And they kill each other. At least they do when they see each other. Living beings are all alike. They only care for themselves and if one is of use to them they are nice and act all friendly, but when their goal is reached they throw you away. Silence you forever. Believe me, if I wasn't one of them I'd stay here."

"What do you mean? People can't all be that bad. Jashin's followers are different. It's Jashin's will not to care for oneself, but for the salvation of others! And you are different as well."

I couldn't believe his words. They were too cruel! Most heathens were bad, alright I could accept that. But my father's followers? It was Jashin's will! Free the other's, safe them from damnation, by killing them. Take the burden of life upon yourself and become immortal so you can help more heathens than you could if you simply died and found happiness.

"You're too naïve boy…" was Kakuzu's reply, "You may be like that, but you're the son of a god. Untainted, if you want to put it that way. But the creatures out there, and I as well, aren't. The Jashinist's I met only followed your god for the power he grants them. They love the slaughter because they can see other people suffer and not because they want to save them."

His venomously green eyes bore into mine, captivating me once again. How could someone have such eyes? Endless green seas that sucked me in and left me wondering what was going on in his head. So deep and wise. So sad and pained. It was as if he didn't want to believe his own words, but knew them to be true nevertheless.

A sudden wave of sympathy washed over me and I raised my hand to touch his shoulder, comfort him in the only way I knew, but he swatted it away, turning his head to look at the ground beside him. At this action annoyance settled in my stomach. Why didn't he want my comfort? I was only trying to help! How dare he swat my hand away like that? Like I was some insignificant fly that merely annoyed. Scowling I jumped up and hissed.

"What the hell? Fucking asshole what is it with you? Is that any way to treat a half god? Because that's what I am! A god! I have powers you can only DREAM of!"

Red and green eyes narrowed dangerously and a deep growling emitted from Kakuzu's throat. Slowly he got up, standing at his full height, towering over me. Him looking down at me couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Those beautiful eyes of his burned, seemed to look into my very soul. Lean muscles flexed as he balled his fists, the angry aura emanating from him causing a fearful, and at the same time pleasurable, shiver to run down my spine. He was imposing. Tall and strong. And he did win against me in that fight we had earlier…

"Listen brat. You may be the son of some almighty god, but you have no idea about the world, so don't talk to me like I'm some incompetent kid. That role is yours!"

Kid? He dared call me a KID? I was 325 years old and by no means a kid! I had seen things he could only dream of! Creepy monsters that wanted to make this place theirs. Freaks that tried to kill me. Seas of blood and gore. I surely wasn't a kid anymore.

"FUCKING HEATHEN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS A PRISONER TO THIS CAVE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW THE OUTSIDE WORLD! AND EVEN IF I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE OUTSIDE I KNOW THIS CAVE LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"

By the end of my screaming fit tears had gathered and as hard as I tried to hide them, Kakuzu still seemed to catch sight of the salty water in the corners of my eyes. A frown creased his visible features and he sighed.

"Why?"

This was the only word that left his mouth, leaving behind a heavy silence. The sounds he so carefully formed with his tongue still resonated in my head seconds after the sounds themselves had faded.

Why? I didn't understand. Did he want to know why I couldn't leave this cave? Why it wasn't my fault? I heaved a heavy breath and closed my eyes. It was quite embarrassing actually. The reason why I never left this place. Why I stayed for almost 300 years, only killing when some fool set foot in my domain. Why I let that redheaded guy flee when I almost had him.

"It's scary… the outside world. So huge and alien… And those times when those big angry lights shoot to the ground… I would die alone out there. Just like my siblings did…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

His uncaring reaction was like a stab to my heart. I had opened myself, entrusted him with this information and he just didn't care. I decided to keep my feelings to myself from now on. As he said before: living beings are egoistical and would drop you as soon as they didn't need you anymore. Only Jashin could be trusted. Because gods were untainted by the sin of selfishness. I was on my own. We may have been together in this situation, but it seemed as if he wanted to work without me, regard me as useless. So I would do the same.

"'Cause there was no other fucker to talk to, easy as that, but it seems you're more of an asshole than I thought." I answered his question and crossed my arms, huffing.

Not reacting to what I said at all Kakuzu turned and left in the direction of one of the many tunnels that led from the cave we currently resided in. It was far from where the one that led to the only entrance I knew, the one that was now blocked by a pile of rocks and rubble.

As I watched his retreating back a sudden wave of loneliness took hold of my heart. I hated being alone. With a passion. The need for company was strong in me, which was one of the reasons I usually kept my victims alive for some time. Talked to them and told them stories of the other unfortunate souls that died in my clutches. And it was also them that I learned most of the words I could use now from. They were my teachers, although unwillingly.

The decision was made quickly. Not giving it any further thought I grabbed my scythe and ran after the monster hunter. When I finally caught up to him I immediately began to rant about how fast he was walking, how the torch he'd grabbed before entering the tunnel didn't give off nearly enough light and that he should finally answer damnit. He, as I expected, didn't react at all, simply ignoring me.

And though I knew he would be that way it still bothered me, anger rising in my chest, a burning sensation I knew well. That anger spurred me on to continue throwing random curses and complaints at him, filling the unbearable silence with a tirade of words without meaning. Why couldn't he just look at me? Mind my presence? And if he only screamed at me, it would be enough. He was the first to stop before hurting me after all…

Suddenly the ground I walked on gave away, a deep hole opening to swallow me whole, and I fell, a panic I had never before known clutching my insides, squeezing ruthlessly, freezing. The world moved in slow motion, the never ending darkness coming closer and closer. My mouth opened in a silent scream when suddenly something caught my arm, stopping my drop.

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I closed, and saw Kakuzu who held onto my upper arm, stony gaze boring into my own frightful one. With ease he lifted me up, setting me onto safe ground, and resumed walking.

I was quick to follow. But this time I was silent, the strange feeling his touch had caused confusing me. Warmth had spread, starting where his bare hands had made contact with my clothed arm and seeping through my whole body, heart rate increasing and a blush rising to my cheeks. Still a fluttery feeling in my stomach region remained, making me all giddy. Somehow I wanted to giggle like some idiot and at the same time cry. What the hell was wrong with me?

Caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize Kakuzu stopping and ran straight into him. The heat intensified and I bit my lip. I was so close to him… Could wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his back if I wanted so. But… I couldn't give in to this temptation. Not only did he hate me, but also did I not like him. At all. Right? Hurriedly I took a step back to put some distance between us. Escape those confusing thoughts.

"Why did you stop?" I inquired, trying to hide my carvings and the blush that rose to my cheeks at those.

Not answering he merely indicated to a cave that lay to our right and then went inside. Hesitantly I followed to see him set up a camp with the stuff he'd carried with him in some kind of backpack. I hadn't even realized it was there before I ran into him…

Fascinated I observed his movements, how his strong muscles flexed under his black coat. Somehow he was graceful despite his huge build and brute strength. His fingers gentle as they straightened out a sleeping bag made out of different kinds of skin, laying it out like a futon, and I wondered what they would feel like on my bare skin. What the sensation of his touch would be like… He then lay down on the sleeping bag, the katana resting next to the sewn together skins on the floor.

Waveringly I stood, contemplating the outcome if I dared lie next to him, moving my weight from one foot to the other nervously. I wanted to sleep in his presence, feel his body heat again. It was cold in these caves after all. I bit my lip as a shiver overrun my body, my robe not enough to keep me warm.

Suddenly I realized Kakuzu's eyes on me and my gaze met his. He lifted his arm, indicating for me to come closer and I obeyed, almost too eagerly for my taste. Letting out a sigh I rested my body upon the skins next to him and closed my eyes, that strange fluttery feeling in my stomach area returning. And when a strong arm suddenly came around me, bringing my body closer to his, I couldn't help but blush violently. Waves of heat surged through me and I doubted I could sleep, his presence keeping me awake.

For a long time I lay pondering these feelings. Why did I have them? Where did they come from? And, most importantly, why was it the man behind me who caused them? For what felt like decades those questions tortured me, and when I eventually fell asleep I didn't know more than before.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.251

I hope you liked this chapter ;) *hands out self made pizzas and coke*

See ya next time ^^

~Todesan


	7. Chapter 6: Insects

Jashin's Child

Chapter 6: Insects

Warnings for this chapter: insects, violence, gore, blood, genderbending

Dedication: This chapter is for **HeartsNaruto**, **jisko2ijsko**, **New account sign up taken name** and **Itachis-Only**. Thank you for your reviews on the chapter 5 *hugs you all*

A/N: Yeah… I hope I managed to make this good… I'm not too happy, but as Mayuri-taichou form Bleach would say: Perfection is impossible and therefore not desirable *winks*

Oh and by the way: I know I haven't mentioned it before *cough*forgot*cough* but this story will have only one yaoi pairing and that is kakuhida. The others will all be het (for realism purposes) and the pairs that are usually yaoi will have one person genderbent. I may have one yuri pairing, I'll have to think about that one though (probably kisaita cuz fem!kisa and fem!ita are sexy ^^) Tell me what you think about that ;)

Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing that… Kakuzu. Would you be so kind?

Kakuzu: *holds hand out*

Disclaimer: … *gives him some money, grumbling all the while*

Kakuzu: *counts money and then begins to speak* Todesanbeterin doesn't own Naruto. If she did I'd charge her more for using Hidan and me in this story. And now enjoy this gore filled chapter.

_[Insert line here]_

_Kakuzu's POV:_

I was warm. That was the first thing I realized when my tired mind slowly found its way from the dream world back to reality. It was a good warmth I decided. It wasn't too hot and smelled wonderful as well. The scent reminded me of a good battle, a forest after the rain with a tint of iron, blood. I nuzzled closer to the warmth, or at least tried to, but something was weighing down on me, preventing me from moving properly. Wait… since when was a blanket that heavy?

Forcing heavy eyes open my gaze was met with a snowy white head of hair. On further inspection it turned out that the hair belonged to a pale man. Thinking hard on why some random person, and a male at that, lay on top of me, my memory slowly came back, causing me to suddenly sit up, throwing him off. Hidan woke as his body painfully connected with the floor, first a gasp and then a string of curses leaving that pretty mouth of his. It was amusing to watch, his arms flailing about as he screamed obscenities. Somehow he reminded me of a little child whose favorite treat was stolen.

Suddenly something caught my attention. Something odd. It hadn't been there before, but now my heightened senses picked it up. A danger, I was sure, was just lurking in one of the dark tunnels that led to the cave Hidan and I were currently in.

"Hey…" I whispered, stopping his shouting tirade and causing him to questioningly look up at me from the floor he still lay on.

"What?" snapped the fallen, his gaze once again hardening, the angry glint returning.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, referring to a soft hum that was barely noticeable, but steadily growing in volume.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

Sighing I strained my ears, trying to decipher where the noises came from. It seemed to be caused by more than one thing, creature. It sounded like Hidan and I were surrounded by whatever beings decided to pay us a visit. A soft cackling had now joined the humming, whatever was causing those sounds having come closer.

"Grab your weapon…" I whispered in Hidan's general direction, my hand reaching for my katana, partially removing the blade from its sheath.

The white haired immediately complied, running where he left his scythe before going to sleep and then returning to my side, entering a fighting stance. A low hiss escaped my companion's throat and the dark aura he had about him seemed to extend. A drawn out whistle left his mouth and his grip on his scythe tightened, a look of determination etched onto his face.

"That's a lot of big fellas…" he muttered, directing a quick glance at me before staring ahead again.

By then the clicking and humming sounds had become unbearably loud, filling the cave we were in, causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. My heart beat fast, hammering against my ribcage in anticipation. That tension before a fight, the feeling of knowing a bloodbath was about to take place. They made me almost giddy with joy.

Suddenly something stepped out of the shadows surrounding us, the only source of light being the torches that seemed to be in about every cave in the huge system of tunnels I was captured in. A thin black leg became distinguishable, shimmering eerily in the light of the torches. Soon the entire creature stepped out from the shadows, six legs, all thin and thorny, supporting a plump body which was covered by a black chitin carapace that shimmered uncannily green and blue. A rather small head in comparison to the body sat at the front, long feelers twitching and causing the soft clicking noise we'd been hearing.

Steadily the creature kept coming at us, many others of its kind following its example. Soon we were surrounded by an uncountable mass of bugs. A hissing sound came from the one we saw first and at once they attacked.

Finally completely drawing my katana I performed a low cut, splitting the closest creature in half, and then described an arc, the silvery glimmering blade neatly beheading another. Vaguely I realized Hidan had swung his scythe at the bugs that attacked from behind me, the sharp red blades ridding the world of another few of the creatures. Once again concentrating on my own enemies, I began to ruthlessly slash at them, green blood splashing onto my face and clothes, the floor covered in gore and black bodies, some unmoving, most writhing, trying to cut me with the huge sharp jaws they possessed.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, gasping as the bug I now realized had jumped onto my back tore its jaws deeper into my flesh. I reached my hand for the creature and ripped it off, tearing my clothes and flesh in the process. Ignoring the wound I threw the writhing insect onto the floor and jumped after it, slashing my katana through it, splitting it in half, blood splashing onto my already soaked clothes.

A beast inside me, one that loved the kill, roared in joy and I charged at some other bugs, reveling in the bloodbath I caused. Screeching resonated throughout the cave, wet splashes and the cracking of chitin mingling with the insane laughter that erupted from my silver haired companion who was happily chopping away at his enemies.

Eventually the noise ceased and as I pierced yet another bug I realized it was over. Our enemies lay dead around us, a squelching sound accompanying my every step as I waded through the mass of bodies in order to reach Hidan. He looked up as if sensing my approach and a slightly deranged but happy smile curved his lips.

"That was one fine fight, seriously." He smirked, reaching up to run his hand through his silvery hair and push it back.

I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my own mouth, glad that I wore a mask. And there was that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something warm and calm that flooded my body, causing my cheeks to grow hot whenever he looked at me. So innocent and at the same time so menacing. That devilish glee fit him, caused him to glow beautifully. But no matter how he made me feel, he still was annoying. A convenient someone to watch my back when the odds were against me, but not worth my care.

Suddenly I heard a loud rumbling sound. I jumped to the side, taking Hidan with me, and a huge piece of rock crashed where, just seconds ago, we had been standing. Raising my arm I shielded us from the gore that splashed at us as the rock squashed the bug corpses that littered the floor. I dragged Hidan to the closest wall, keeping him behind me, pressed to the cool surface, and watched as more massive chunks of stone crashed to the floor, one of the walls crumbling as if someone, or something, was trying to get through. Holding my breath I watched the stone vibrate, desperately trying to remain standing, but failing. It didn't take long and the wall collapsed, the rubble filling almost the entire room.

An eerie silence settled heavily upon the cave. Dust whirled in the air, making it impossible to see what had caused the wall to collapse. Slowly I crept towards the pile of rocks, climbing up to look at what lay beyond. The dust began to settle and a huge shadow became visible. Maybe a massive rock? But why, when it was a piece of stone, did it move? A hand touched my shoulder and I directed my gaze at Hidan who was appearing beside me, his eyes huge.

"This… is going to be one hell of a fight…" he whispered, not sounding as afraid as he looked.

I turned back again and the shadow began to become clearer, massive feelers twitching and three sets of huge legs moving a giant body forward, towards us. A gigantic insect towered over us, at least ten meters high, the chitin carapace shimmering in a bluish purple as the torches that lighted the massive hall that lay before us cast their reddish light upon it. The bug moved onto its hind legs, the forelegs clawing at the air as it let out a deafening screech and then charged at us.

I barely managed to jump out of the gigantic chaw's way. The creature crashed into the pile of stones Hidan and I had been standing on, rubble flying everywhere. Raising my arm I tried to shield myself from the rocks, but some still managed to hit me. One impacted with my right shoulder where not long ago one of the smaller bugs had bitten me. With a sickening crack white hot pain flared through my body. A pained gasp left my lips and my katana clattered to the floor, the agony causing my whole arm to go numb. Biting my bottom lip I crouched to reach for my weapon, but my wounded shoulder prevented me from moving my arm properly.

"Damn…" I muttered and, not having any other choice, I took my katana with my weak left hand.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I looked for my companion. Hidan had already charged at the huge bug, having spread his wings from wherever he hid them before, attacking from above. But his scythe didn't manage to even so much as scratch the bug's chitin carapace. But if we couldn't cut it, how were we to defeat it? Closing my eyes I concentrated on what my master had taught me about fights like this one.

_[Flashback]_

_A young boy sat in the crisp grass, panting hard. His arms shook as well as his legs, feeling like lead. He had collapsed there after being, once again, defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, his teacher's other student as well as the raven haired elder's lover._

"_I will never be able to beat you Sasuke-sensei…" he muttered, defeated._

_He so desired to become a real fighter and the only way to manage that was by defeating his teacher, but if he didn't even manage to win against his fellow student, how was he ever going to achieve his goal. The thought made him sick. This was everything he had and giving up was like dying._

_A soft sigh escaped the elder male's lips as he looked at his pupil, realizing the sad frown on his face. Casting a glance at Naruto, he saw the blonde girl nod in affirmation and then sat down next to the younger male._

"_Kakuzu… The most important thing about fighting is not how strong you are, but how you fight. Everyone has their weakness and a true warrior analyses their enemies before attacking. You have to know yourself and your opponent and only then you attack. Charge at their weakest spot."_

"_I will Sasuke-sensei!" smiled the boy, determination once again in his eyes._

_Maybe he could become a real warrior after all!_

_[End of flashback]_

"I will Sasuke-sensei…" I muttered and, opening my eyes again, focused my attention on the huge bug, the way it dodged Hidan's attacks and its own tries to hurt my companion.

And then I saw it. Its weakness. Once again taking a deep breath I crouched down and readied myself to charge at the gigantic insect. My muscles strained and thoughts concentrated I focused my gaze on the bugs weakest spot. I knew that one mistake could cause Hidan's and my demise. I charged.

The air brushed past, the sound of my katana cutting through it and my opponent the only things I realized. No distractions. Landing on my right foot next to the beings leg I twirled around and sunk my blade in the knee of the huge black appendage. The bug screeched and turned to charge at me, its chaw barely missing me as I once again jumped. I came to stand on the massive head, crouching as to not fall off when the bug raised it again.

Having realized me Hidan began attacking its eyes in order to distract it as I inched my way closer to the bug's neck. The part connecting the head to the body was thin, fragile, and most importantly not protected by any carapace. When I reached the very back of its head I let myself fall, katana slicing through the gigantic insect's cervix. As soon as my feet met the ground I jumped again, reaching out with my injured right hand to hold onto the now screeching and flailing bug's leg, white hot pain once again shooting through my body. I barely held on, biting my bottom lip as I pulled myself up to reach the thorn I held onto with my uninjured arm as well, climbing up the body for another attack.

It was hard keeping my balance, especially as the bug did its best to shake me off, and a few times I nearly fell, but in the end I reached my destination, the bug's carapace. Just in time I managed to catch a glimpse of Hidan burying the three blades of his scythe in the bug's eye. I held onto the huge creature in order to not be thrown off as it reared up, slicing at my companion with its chaws. The silver haired barely managed to evade its attacks.

I once again made my way to the fragile throat and this time I tore through the other side, successfully beheading the creature. With a loud crash the head fell to the floor, the body following, shaking the hall we were in. Green blood gushed from the wound in a fountain, creating a lake around the purple shimmering body. The thick liquid splashed as I landed next to the corpse, rounding the bodiless head to find Hidan, covered in blood and goo, some of which still ran in rivulets from where the bug's right eye used to be.

He wiped at his face to get the gore off of him, out of his eyes, and looked at me, satisfied smirk on his face. A sigh escaped my lips as I made my way over to him, ignoring the stench that came of the countless corpses around us and the wetness of the blood that soaked through my clothes.

"You don't happen to have spare clothes, now do you?" asked Hidan as I reached him and I shook my head.

A muttered curse left his mouth, but that was his only sign of discomfort. And even as he bandaged my wound, shouldered my backpack, which I had found under some rocks, and we continued our search for an exit to the massive complex of tunnels in which we were caged, he remained silent. He merely wordlessly trailed behind me. Although he usually talked, his silence didn't worry me, for while chatter meant, as I realized during my short time together with him, that he was happy, he seemed content.

Whenever I shot a glance at my silver haired companion a small smile was etched onto his lips and sometimes a cute redness would dust his cheeks. And strangely his eyes seemed to always be glued to me. I didn't know what to make of this situation and decided to ignore it. Though I couldn't deny that his attention made me feel happy.

For a long time we walked, once in a while stopping to either eat what was left of the food I'd brought with me or sleeping for a while. Sometimes we would encounter a handful of greenish shimmering bugs, but they never were any trouble to dispose of. And after some time my companion began to complain again, annoying the hell out of me.

One day I suddenly heard a quiet thundering. Informing Hidan of my discovery we decided to head towards the noise. The dried bug blood had already dried and was chipping off, the clothes stiff and skin itchy, the smell of death and exhaustion clinging to us. I couldn't wait to finally find a way out and properly clean myself. And apparently so did Hidan, his steps becoming lighter as the volume of the thundering grew and the air became more humid. And eventually we reached a huge cave, the few torches that lighted it revealing a closed basin and a huge waterfall which fell over a cliff about fifteen meters above, filling it with water. Here, I decided, we would rest for a while.

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.775 (longest chapter yet ^^)

I hope you don't mind Sasuke as Kakuzu's teacher. I know are wise it wouldn't work, but hey, this is an AU story and here I'm the boss! XD Anyway, I needed someone and seeing as I wanted to include him but couldn't fit him anywhere else he's now Kakuzu's teacher and will give him advice through memories :P

Oh and seeing as I greatly dislike this story's description would you mind writing one for me?

I hope you liked this chapter! See you next time *hands out cupcakes and lemonade*

~Todesan

P.S.: A SPOILER for all the perverts out there: Next chapter will contain a lime ;P


	8. Chapter 7: Waterfall

Jashin's Child

Chapter 7: Waterfall

Warnings for this chapter: nudity, lime ;)

Dedication: This is once again for my wonderful reviewers! **HeartsNaruto**, **Itachis-Only**, **New account sign up taken name**, **re**and **sesshyrules9108**! Thank you for your wonderful comments and sorry for the long wait ^^

A/N: Okay I know... slowest update ever... Sorry :( But not only did I have 4 written exams and am now learning for 3 oral exams, but I also started writing the German version of this story (because a dear friend of mine, who isn't that good in English, wants to read it). So now I'm concentrating on the German version until I have written as much of it as I have of this version (which isn't that much anymore. Only this and the chapter before). Then I'll write simultaneously. I hope you can bear with me ^^; (BUT I WON'T DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! EVER!)

Disclaimer: If, after so many times I told you differently, you still believe that Todesan owns Naruto, then I can't help you…

_[Insert line here]_

_Kakuzu's POV:_

"This is awesome! I'm gonna go take a bath, seriously!" Hidan exclaimed and with a soft thud let my backpack, which he had been carrying, fall to the floor.

Pulling his robe over his head and wriggling out of the short pants he had been wearing underneath, he ran over to the small water filled basin and, naked as the day he was born, jumped in. And for some reason I couldn't help but stare. His pale, strong body, the way his hair flew around his face when he resurfaced, the orange glow of the torches on his long limbs. Beautiful. At that moment neither his wings nor his claws were visible and as he stood still, grinning and looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with me, he was every bit like a Greek marble Adonis.

Shaking my head I got rid of those thoughts and started to set up a camp for a rest. After the bug attack we hadn't been able to find the sleeping bag under all the rubble, but fortunately I always carried a spare one with me. It hadn't been the first time I lost something in the duration of a fight and a long cold night on the hard floor had taught me to always have spare equipment at hand.

After the spare sleeping bag was laid out I chose what we were to eat before going to sleep. Seeing as there was not much of a selection, I settled for simple bread and cheese. Obviously I had nothing that needed cooking. A fireplace wouldn't be that clever in a cave. Speaking of which, how did these strange torches that light everything work without emitting any smoke? Strange…

A splashing sound brought me from my musings and turning in the noise's direction I froze. Hidan stood in the small lake and cupped some water with his hands, bringing the clear liquid up to splash it against his chest, running his fingers over his body to clean himself. Long pale fingers glided over soft wet skin, a small moan of contentment falling from rose colored lips. A pink tongue darted out from in-between those lips and licked them, his beautiful orbs closing, his head falling back.

The sheer sexiness caused my body to react in a way I never would have thought it would. A hot flush shot to my face, luckily covered by my mask, and my pants became tighter than they should be. I wanted to touch him, feel that marble skin, to bury my nose in his hair and take a deep breath. The memories of the last few days when we would sleep together on the same sleeping bag to keep warm. I could have done so much to him. Could have put my arms around him and pulled up his robe. I could have just taken him from behind and he couldn't have done anything. So why hadn't I?

"Hey Kakuzu!"

His calling my name brought me from my musings and I realized that while zoning out I hadn't seen him leaving the water and coming to stand in front of me. Stark naked. And I couldn't keep my gaze from wandering, taking in his lithe figure, starting at his slightly muscled chest and travelling deeper, deeper, deeper. Past a flat stomach and cute belly button. Until it came to rest on what lay between his legs. My eyes widened and I wanted to reach out and wrap my hand around…

Stop! I couldn't do this. Not to someone like him. An innocent creature who probably never even heard of sex. Someone who lived in a cave their whole life, the only contact with other beings, his victims. Whom he killed and not raped. Whom he believed to bring salvation to by torturing and killing them, as he had repeatedly reminded me of these past days.

Forcing my eyes to look up again, meeting his beautiful pink orbs, I grumbled a short "What?"

"When are we going to continue? Walking I mean?"

His question brought different matters than his, surely virgin, body to mind. What to do next. We had to find a way out of this labyrinth. And soon. There wasn't that much food left and starving definitely wasn't something I wanted to do. There was the possibility of eating the bugs, but consuming those insects didn't sound too appealing. And also, I didn't know whether they were eatable or not. They could be poisonous.

"I think we should stay here for now. Sleep. And then we can continue searching for a way out." I finally answered his question.

Thoughtfully he nodded and then went to the camp I set up, sat down on the sleeping bag and began to sharpen the blades of his scythe with a stone. He was still bare. For a while I watched him, certain places of his body to be exact. The way he moved. A little clumsy, but with some natural grace in his movements. Like a child that had the disposition of becoming a great warrior, but wasn't trained enough to be one yet. Eventually I got up and sat down next to him, studied my own weapon, which needn't be sharpened. Ever. Once in a while I threw little glances in his direction and an idea formed in my head. Maybe I could…

No! I wouldn't! I couldn't! Not only was he male, which actually didn't disturb me as much as it should, but he also was a living being. Not money. Someone who could leave me. Betray me. And I couldn't have that. Didn't know if I'd survive my heart breaking again. Too much had happened in the past. Things I didn't want to repeat themselves.

"I think I'm going to wash…" I finally said and, realizing his short nod, got up.

I headed for a dark part of the cave, one where he wouldn't see me well. Not wanting him to look at me, my body. What life made me. The monster that I am. When I was sure he wouldn't be able to so much as glance I took off my clothes, starting by carefully removing my coat, making sure not to disturb my not yet healed shoulder. When I was done with undressing I washed my clothes and laid them out next to the small lake. Then I got into the water.

It was fresh and cold. The ground was rocky, only a thin layer of mud covering it and filling the occasional disintegration. I liked the rough feel of it, the way the hard material dug into the soles of my feet. Only seldom did I get to be barefoot and being without the confines of my boots for once was relieving. The waterfall caused ripples on the water's surface, the torches' lights making it shine eerily. I submerged in the clear liquid to wash my hair.

I opened my eyes. The surroundings were black, the ground not visible. Only from above an orange glow lighted up my world. My hands raised, combing through my hair, which surrounded my head like ghostly tentacles. When I was finished getting all the dirt out of it I emerged from the water again. Greedily my deprived lungs sucked in oxygen, filled themselves with air.

Casting a look in Hidan's direction, still hidden in the shadows next to the waterfall, I came to see him getting dressed again. It seemed he had eventually decided he didn't want to be naked any longer. A pity actually. I certainly wouldn't have minded watching him longer.

And again there were those thoughts. Thoughts that shouldn't be there. Because I swore to myself not to feel anything for anybody. Because… I couldn't trust him. I couldn't! But why did I want to?

Angry I hit the water, causing it to splash in my face. I shouldn't think about this. Shouldn't care. And so I didn't. Just resumed washing, completely ignoring Hidan. And I _didn't_ realize him looking at me questioningly. And I _wasn't_ glad he couldn't see me in the dark. Of course. Of course not.

After washing up and cleaning my wounds I got out of the water and redressed in my still damp clothes. Then I went over to the sleeping place which was still occupied by the white haired child of Jashin. He had stopped tending to his weapon and was now merely sitting, looking to be deep in thought, taking an occasional bite of the cheese and bread I laid out for us to eat. Sighing heavily I sat down next to him, causing him to startle and jump.

"Damn, Kakuzu! Don't scare me like that!" he gasped, his hand buried in the cloth above his heart.

"I'm sorry…"

I wasn't. Not really. Not with him looking so cute as he did at that very moment. And again my thoughts were wandering in that forbidden direction. But strangely I didn't care anymore. He did look good. There was no denying it. And I had to admit that I was a tiny weensy bit attracted to him. That I _did_ want him beneath me, moaning and writhing as I took him. But it wasn't more than that. I didn't feel more than a certain amount of lust when I saw him. And that was the truth.

A sigh escaped his rose colored lips and he, now finished with eating, laid down on the sleeping bag, muttering a quiet 'Good night.' And then it was silent. Only his breathing, which was slowly becoming deep and even, could be heard. And I looked at him, watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Ate my own meal. When I had consumed my food I decided it was time for me to sleep as well and took my place next to him, got comfortable and tried to rest.

But sleep wouldn't come. Images kept replaying behind my closed eyes. Hidan naked. His pale skin wet, shimmering in the orange light of the torches. A deep moan falling from his lips. That perfect body of his moving, tensing, writhing. His beautiful pink eyes clouded with lust. And damn… I had a problem.

Knowing I wouldn't get to sleep otherwise I decided to take care of it. Casting a glance at Hidan beside me I made sure he was fast asleep. Wouldn't realize my actions. It looked like it was safe. His eyes were shut, breathing even and face relaxed.

Slowly my hand wandered down, unbuttoned my black army pants and opened the fly. Careful not to wake the one next to me the pants were pulled down and my hand went into my boxers. The fingers enclosed the already hard flesh, lightly applying pressure. A quiet gasp fell from my lips as pleasure, like a lightning bolt, surged through my body.

The flesh was tender and sensitive to the touch, every stroke of my hand bringing me to new heights. It was so long since I last did this! My breathing was labored, skin damp, as the feelings shook me, heat rushing through my veins. I knew I wouldn't last long, knew this would be over soon. But it felt so damn good. And the image of Hidan, the thought that it was his hand and not mine… I couldn't hold back a quiet moan.

Suddenly the white haired next to me sat up, looking around like he was expecting an enemy. And then his head turned, his gaze falling onto me. Noting my slightly sweaty complexion, my hand in my boxers. Confusion. That was definitely confusion on his face.

"Kakuzu… What the fuck are you doing there? Are you sick or what?"

He seemed to be seriously concerned. To not have the slightest clue what I was doing. And somehow it wasn't that bad anymore. Being caught. Maybe I could…

"Do you want me to show you what I'm doing?" I asked, not really thinking as I uttered those words.

A cute red flush settled on his face and he worried his bottom lip, obviously contemplating my offer. Then he slowly nodded. His eyes met mine and the nodding became more enthusiastic. I felt a smirk stretching my hidden lips and anticipation made my heart dance in my chest. I could touch him! Could have my way with him! Well at least a bit. I wouldn't go too far. That would only scare him away. And not only was he a useful companion, but I also wasn't a monster like that. Raping a virgin certainly wasn't on my agenda. And it would be rape. He wouldn't know what was happening to him after all.

My hands pulled up his robe, making sure to brush his skin on the way up, leaving the black garment bunched up on his chest. His skin was soft, silky, as my calloused fingers made contact with his flat stomach, lightly stroking. A shiver coursed through that beautiful body of his and a soft gasp fell from his lips.

Slowly I massaged his stomach, hands wandering down to the light underpants he wore, brushing them off as my fingers found their way to his thighs. I looked up to see his face red, pink eyes wide open in curiosity. My blood was boiling with desire. It would be so easy. So easy to just rip open those toned legs and bury myself in his heat. But I could hold back. Could keep myself together.

Letting my gaze wander down again I moved my hand up, making sure to touch as much of the skin, which seemed to heat up rapidly. His desire rose completely as my fingers made contact with the silky flesh and his breathing sped up, chest rising and falling rapidly. My grip on him was loose as I began to lightly stroke him. His hips moved up to have more contact, his head falling back and a moan leaving his mouth.

Encouraged by his reaction I tightened my hold, now firmly gripping his hot flesh, and fastened my pace. My gaze was glued to his face, his tightly screwed shut eyes, the crimson blush that colored his face, and his mouth, which was slightly open, moans and gasps escaping his throat. His hands were fisting the skins out of which the sleeping bag was made, knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping it.

He was close, I could see that. And it was only logical that he was with how little experience, I was sure, he had. My own lust rose at seeing him like this, helpless and at my mercy. Trying to get as much pleasure as possible. I bit my bottom lip not to moan myself.

And then he reached his peak, his whole body tensing up for a moment. A loud moan of my name left his mouth and his back arched, his form twitching in pleasure. I nearly came myself watching him.

He relaxed again, lying on the sleeping bag, panting, tired. A thin sheen of sweat covered him, skin slightly red and warm. His pink eyes met mine and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but was too exhausted to create a sound that wasn't gasping. Defeated his eyes closed and within minutes he was asleep. I must have exhausted him.

I sat back and the movement made me aware of my own problem. Now that he was satisfied I could tend to myself again…

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 2.580

Crap this was bad *headdesk* Certainly not my best lime ^^; Oh well, could also have been worse *whistles and looks at early work*

Anyway! I hope this chapter is to your liking and that you can forgive me my long absence *smiles hopefully*

See ya! *hands out jelly beans and soft drinks*

~Todesan


End file.
